French X A Part Of Me
by RukagiXShinme
Summary: AU. Une traduction de la suite de "Colours Other Than Gray". Cette histoire raconte ce qui se passe après Juvia la découvre, comment elle gère, et ce qu'elle décide de faire. GrayXJuvia :D One-shot.


**A Part Of Me (French)**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Fairy Tail ;A; (sadly)

You have the wonderful Mashima Hiro to thank for that!

**Dedicated to/Dédié à:**

Mes lecteurs sur fanfic-fr .net

et us4gi-ch4n

Merci pour tout le support :)

Again, us4gi-ch4n has taken the time to translate one of my stories "A Part of Me"

Thank you so much for translating it.

Pour les francophones! Profitez-en!

.

* * *

.

.

.

Je ne pouvais y croire.

Dans un mouvement de recul, j'essayai d'intégrer, de comprendre ce que je venais d'apprendre.

_Poison. Parti. Testament._

Les mêmes trois mots tournaient, résonnaient dans mon esprit, jusqu'à ce que deux autres s'imposent :

_Pour toi._

Je sentis des larmes rouler le long de mes joues, et tout à coup, le besoin urgent de fondre, de me dissoudre dans l'eau jusqu'à ne plus exister, se fit irrépressible.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH !

J'hurlai ma colère au ciel dans un cri tant déchirant que rageur, alors que toute force me quittait. Je serais tombée et aurait heurté le sol si Lucy Heartfilia ne m'avait pas retenue. Elle était mon amie, ma colocataire, et la personne qui venait de m'annoncer la nouvelle.

Lorsque je l'avais vue, se tenant juste devant notre immeuble comme je rentrais du travail, un profond malaise m'avait déjà tordu l'estomac.

Elle me rattrapa et me prit dans ses bras, tentant de me réconforter dans sa douce, chaleureuse, et insupportable étreinte. Quelque part, je savais bien qu'elle essayait simplement de m'aider, mais la douleur était bien trop grande. Je me détachai d'elle, désirant seulement me retrouver seule. J'aurais préféré qu'elle m'ait laissée tomber… laissée souffrir… laissée mourir.

De sombres nuages s'amoncelaient, et le ciel commença à pleurer avec moi. De lourdes gouttes de pluies tombaient du ciel noir de cette nuit sans étoiles. Je me tenais là, dans la rue, poings serrés, bravant l'averse. Je fusillai l'asphalte du regard, clignant violemment des yeux en partie pour chasser les larmes et garder une vision claire, mais surtout dans l'espoir de me réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar. De le trouver endormi dans sa chambre, ronflant doucement. Il serait pelotonné dans son lit, ses cheveux bruns en bataille pour s'être tourné et retourné dans son sommeil, la tête reposant sur son oreiller préféré.

Mais un éclair rugissant me ramena brutalement dans la dure réalité. Il était parti.

- Pourquoi ? criai-je aux cieux. Il ne devait pas mourir… IL N'ETAIT PAS SENSE MOURIR !

Je basculai en arrière, et mon dos rencontra le mur de l'immeuble. Je tombai, m'effondrai à genoux, cachant mon visage baigné de larme dans mes mains.

- Il n'était pas sensé mourir… c'était moi… ça aurait dû être moi…

La culpabilité me déchira le cœur lorsque je réalisai que ces mots n'étaient que la pure vérité. _« Il ne serait jamais… Il n'aurait jamais eu à mourir. S'il ne m'avait pas rencontrée, il n'aurait jamais eu à mourir ! »_

Je frappai rageusement le sol de mes poings, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le sang s'échappe de ma chair meurtrie, se mélangeant doucement à la pluie. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte tout de suite pourtant, je ne ressentais pas cette douleur derrière ma peine et ma fureur. Si mon affinité pour l'eau ne m'avait pas permis de sentir qu'elle avait été souillée, je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué.

Je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué car je ne voyais pas les couleurs.

Depuis ma naissance, dix-sept ans auparavant, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Sur le ciment gris foncé, j'étais incapable de distinguer les nuances rouges du sang se mêlant à la pluie. Dans mon monde, il n'y avait jamais eu d'autres couleurs que le blanc, le noir, et le…

Je fermai mes yeux, serrant les paupières le plus fort possible, tentant vainement de tout rejeter. Mes sentiments, mes souvenirs. La réalité.

- Juvia ? appela Lucy d'une voix inquiète.

Elle s'accroupit auprès de moi et je la sentis examiner mes mains blessées. Ma soudaine immobilité l'avait certainement alarmée.

- Est-ce que ca va ?

Je ne pus répondre. Dans le fond de ma mémoire se rejouait le souvenir d'une autre fois où ma vue m'avait été dérobée. _Il _s'était sournoisement approché par derrière, pour recouvrir mes yeux de ses mains fraîches.

_- Oh ! glapis-je, prise au dépourvue par la soudaine sensation de froid sur mes paupières._

_La recouvrant de mes mains chaudes, je repris d'un ton entendu :_

_- Gray ? Je sais que c'est toi. Voudrais-tu me laisser voir, maintenant ?_

_- Mais comment t'as su que c'était moi ? se plaignit-il, exaspéré, obtempérant néanmoins. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je rentre mon numéro dans ton portable. Tu vois ? C'est là, "Gray's", répondis-je dans un sourire suffisant, avant de glousser devant son expression incrédule. Tu es le centre de mon monde maintenant, Gray, le noyau même de mon existence. Alors, évidemment je savais que c'était toi ! Je suis tienne, tu te souviens ?_

« _Sienne. J'étais sensée lui appartenir. A jamais. »_ pensais-je amèrement.

Lucy me secoua légèrement, me forçant à regagner l'instant présent. Au lieu de lui répondre, je m'assis et me recroquevillai, plongeant mon visage derrière mes genoux pliés, comme le flot de larmes salées tombait sans relâche, se mêlant à la pluie incessante.

Gray.

_Le gris_. Son nom représentait l'une des trois seules couleurs que comptait mon monde. Et lui, il était la seule personne, le seul homme avec lequel j'avais jamais voulu passer ma vie.

Ou plutôt, le seul qui avait jamais voulu de moi.

_- "Gray", c'est un nom merveilleux, tu ne trouves pas ? _lui avais-je dit après lui avoir avoué ma maladie._ Dans mon monde en noir et blanc, tu es parfaitement à ta place, juste au centre._

Il ne m'avait jamais traitée, ni même regardée comme si j'étais malade, ni même différente. Pour lui, J'étais juste Juvia. Une magicienne, tout comme lui, petite et frêle, et dont le regard saphir foncé s'accordaient aux longs cheveux bleus. Enfin, d'après lui, car pour moi, mes yeux étaient simplement d'un gris plus foncé que ma chevelure.

Pour lui, je n'étais ni étrange, ni différente. Pour lui, j'étais irremplaçable.

Les souvenirs continuaient d'affluer, me faisant perdre pied.

- _Tu es bien trop naïve, _m'avait-il dit un jour, quelques mois après que nous eûmes commencé à nous fréquenter_, tu as l'air tellement facile à enlever._

_Cette remarque me fit rire, et m'appuyant contre son épaule solide, je glissai ma main dans la sienne._

_- Oh, vraiment ? C'est ce que tu veux, alors ? Kidnapper mon cœur ? » répliquai-je._

_- Que… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes…, répondit-il rouge comme une tomate, s'empourprant à un point que je n'aurais jamais pensé possible chez un homme._

_Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, lui tentant de se calmer pendant que je riais discrètement._

_- Et si je te répondais oui ?, reprit-il finalement._

_- Et bien…, hésitai-je, feignant d'avoir à y réfléchir sérieusement._

_Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder, nerveux, même effrayé, comme si me perdre signerait son apocalypse, était si ridicule ! Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi il désirait être avec une fille telle que moi, incroyablement quelconque et malade de surcroit. Même si nous ne savions pas encore à quel point. Je ne dégageais vraiment rien de particulier, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il m'avait tout de même trouvée._

_Et jamais je ne l'aurais laissé partir._

_- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es venu me voler mon cœur ? Dans ce cas… Je te le donne avec joie ! répondis-je finalement dans un sourire tout en me blottissant dans sa chaleur._

_- Bien, marmonna-t-il embarrassé, enveloppant mes épaules de son bras._

_L'atmosphère changea brusquement autour de nous, et je pus sentir un sourire se dessiner lentement sur son visage._

_- Car, tu sais, ce que cœur que je viens d'acquérir ? J'ai bien l'intention de le garder avec moi. Pour toujours._

_A ces mots, mon cœur s'emballa. Lui ? Moi ? Pour toujours ? Cela semblait bien trop beau pour être vrai. Cependant, je voulais croire en cette folle promesse, et lui faire confiance._

_Levant le visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, je repris sa propre réponse._

_- Bien._

_._

* * *

_._

Finalement, tout ceci était réellement trop beau pour être vrai.

Je restai dehors toute la nuit, souhaitant que la pluie diluvienne m'écrase, me délivre. Mais en réalité, elle me donnait un certain réconfort, si cela était possible, le brouhaha des torrents célestes engourdissant mon cerveau.

Noyée par l'onde apaisante, je m'interrogeai sur les raisons qui me pousseraient à exister, à continuer. Les mêmes pensées tourbillonnantes se répétaient à l'infini dans mon esprit.

_« Il a menti. Il m'a laissée seule. S'il devait vraiment garder mon cœur auprès du sien, pourquoi suis-je toujours là, alors que lui est parti ? »_

Tous les précieux moments que nous avions passés ensemble me revenaient en mémoire, et de nouvelles larmes creusèrent leurs sillons brillants sur mes joues, sans que je puisse les arrêter. Sans que je veuille les arrêter.

Dès notre toute première rencontre, j'avais su qu'il était spécial. Il avait par la suite souvent affirmé que cela ne faisait que démontrer à quel point je pouvais être naïve, insistant sur le fait que je n'aurais pas dû donner ma confiance si facilement à un parfait inconnu. Je lui répliquai alors inlassablement qu'il se trompait, que je l'avais immédiatement ressenti, cet étrange sentiment m'assurant de sa gentillesse, de son honnêteté, et qu'il était un ami. J'étais bien consciente qu'il ne me croyait pas, mais moi, je savais bien que j'avais raison.

Il s'était avéré être bien plus que tout ce que j'avais espéré.

Et même, plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer.

Dans ce monde, qui perdait peu à peu la faculté de croire, où la communauté des mages déclinait irrémédiablement, il était aussi l'un des élus. Comme moi. Lorsqu'il me l'avait dit, j'avais peiné à croire qu'il pouvait modeler la glace, qu'il possédait un pouvoir si proche du mien.

_- Ensemble, _avais-je dit un jour, me tournant pour lui faire face, alors que nous étions tous les deux sur le canapé immaculé de mon salon, doucement éclairé par la lumière du soleil.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ensemble, nous créons. Toi…, je marquai une pause et ma main alla caresser sa joue. Toi, tu as besoin de mon eau pour créer ta glace. Et une fois qu'elle a fondu, elle devient mienne une fois de plus. Tout comme toi._

_Il recouvrit ma main de la sienne, large et rassurante._

_- Et comme toi._

_Nous passâmes le reste de cette après-midi là à bavarder de tout et n'importe quoi. Il me parla de son mentor, Ul, qui l'avait entraîné et s'était occupé de lui lorsqu'il était enfant. Je lui en appris plus sur ma maladie, comment à l'âge de treize ans on m'avait annoncé que je serais totalement aveugle à dix-huit. Il me restait donc trois ans pour profiter de mes yeux._

_Son visage prit un air grave à la suite de ces révélations._

_« Il est contrarié » songeai-je calmement. Je m'étais doutée que les choses se passeraient ainsi, mais je pensais qu'il avait le droit de savoir que la fille avec qui il était, serait aveugle bientôt. Je me trompais cependant. La cause de son changement d'humeur n'était qu'une profonde inquiétude à mon égard._

_- Comment peux-tu encore sembler si heureuse ? me demanda-t-il, se forçant à sourire dans une vaine tentative pour masquer sa tristesse. Comment tu peux accepter ça, ce qu'il va t'arriver, le sourire aux lèvres ?_

_- Au moins, j'ai pu voir, répondis-je, et mes lèvres se recourbèrent pour former le sourire dont il parlait. Dieu m'a déjà donné une inestimable bénédiction. Il m'a permis de te rencontrer tant que je voyais encore, et c'est bien plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais osé espérer._

_Il ne put rien ajouter, probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de peine. Nous demeurâmes assis sur le canapé, lui grignotant quelques amuse-gueule, moi lui ramenant une couverture quand il me dit vouloir s'allonger sur mes genoux. Alors que je caressai pensivement ses cheveux de geais, il revint à sa question première._

_- Allez, pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? Et sois honnête cette fois._

_Je poussai un énième soupir. Mais que pouvais-je bien faire pour qu'il me croie ? J'avais beau insister, il ne voulait visiblement pas accepter mes explications. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire._

_- Je le savais, répétai-je pour au moins la millième fois. Cette aura que tu dégageais… Je l'ai su au premier regard, tu étais l'un des nôtres._

_Il gloussa légèrement, secouant la tête, désapprouvant ma logique._

_- Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable._

_- C'est moi qui ne suis pas raisonnable ? rétorquai-je en feignant l'indignation, ouvrant de grands yeux alors que je détournai le visage. Si je n'étais pas si déraisonnable, tu ne serais pas allongé sur mes genoux en ce moment même._

_- Haha ! Ok, ok…, se rendit-il, une lueur de supplication amusée alors qu'il prenait ma main entre les siennes. J'aime tes pensées saugrenues, ton instinct bizarre, et toi, telle que tu es. Acceptes-tu de me pardonner ?_

_Je dus rassembler toute ma volonté pour ne pas baisser le regard vers lui, car je savais que cela ferai voler ma détermination en éclat, que je succomberais volontiers à son charme. Et je n'en avais pas encore terminé avec lui. Je gardai donc mon menton tourné vers la gauche, ainsi que mon ton hautain._

_- Et que vas-tu faire pour me prouver ta sincérité ?_

_- Je dois te la prouver ? répéta-t-il incrédule, sa voix trahissant une telle peine qu'elle me brisa presque le cœur._

_J'étais sur le point de craquer, lorsque sa main se posa sur ma joue et tourna mon visage, me forçant ainsi à le regarder. Il souriait._

_- Que dis-tu de ça ?_

_Lentement, il releva la tête alors qu'il amenait la mienne vers lui. Avec la plus grande douceur, ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes, tendrement, amoureusement._

_Mon cœur explosa._

_Je ne savais pas comment réagir, alors j'essayai de l'embrasser en retour, bien que je ne sois probablement pas très douée. Il ne se montrait pas pressant, bien au contraire, mais comme nous approfondissions le baiser, il se redressa et s'approcha tant que je me retrouvai pressée contre le dossier du canapé. Une main forte se saisit de ma hanche, alors qu'il glissait l'autre dans mes cheveux. Mes émotions se perdaient dans un tourbillon de bonheur… et mes mains restèrent désespérément immobiles._

_- Gray, gémis-je faiblement, hors d'haleine._

_Il finit par se détacher de moi et s'éloigner, mais seulement après avoir butiné mes lèvres une dernière fois._

_- Que penses-tu de ma sincérité ? demanda-t-il avec un large sourire, les yeux brillants, tout en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage._

_Je détournai le regard, me sentant soudainement extrêmement intimidée qu'il m'ait dérobé mon premier baiser. Même si, pour être honnête, il ne me l'avait pas vraiment volé, puisque j'y avais répondu._

_Je lui jetai un coup d'œil furtif, et fus surprise de voir un sourire sournois naitre sur son visage. Mes yeux restèrent bloqués sur ses lèvres, et je me détournai une fois de plus en rougissant. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Juvia ! » me sermonnai-je._

_Avant que je ne puisse me ressaisir, il prit la parole, une once d'espièglerie dans la voix._

_- Alors ? Faut-il que tu y réfléchisses ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau dangereusement, jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent. Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez sincère…_

_- Non, non ! criai-je en me détournant pour rétablir une certaine distance entre nous. Tu as été bien assez sincère !_

_Mais je me sentis mal se l'avoir repoussé ainsi. Rassemblant le peu de courage que j'avais, je lui fis face une nouvelle fois et nous nous trouvâmes nez à nez._

_- Je te pardonne, mais je le répète, je ne suis PAS déraisonnable._

_Il allait protester, mais je le surpris en déposant furtivement mes lèvres sur les siennes, avant d'enfouir mon visage écarlate contre son épaule et de reprendre._

_- Ca suffit. Mon instinct m'a mené à toi, et cela signifie qu'il fonctionne parfaitement bien. Fin de la conversation._

_Il rit doucement et m'enlaça tout en chuchotant au creux de mon oreille :_

_- D'accord, d'accord. Tu as gagné. Tu n'es pas déraisonnable, mais même SI tu l'étais, je te garderai à mes côtés, car tu m'appartiens. Pour l'éternité._

_J'acquiesçai silencieusement et le serrai fort, savourant la chaleur de son étreinte, ne disant rien._

Parce que je ne le pouvais pas.

.

* * *

.

Un nouveau grondement de tonnerre m'arracha au monde des rêves, ce monde où il était toujours avec moi, et où nous n'avions à nous inquiéter de rien.

Je n'avais pu prononcer une parole à ce moment là, m'engager dans la moindre promesse, parce qu'à peine quelques jours auparavant, j'avais appris qu'il n'y aurait pas d'éternité pour moi.

Mon espérance de vie venait de se transformer en compte à rebours. Il affichait cinq ans.

Les médecins ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, mais la dégénérescence de mes nerfs optiques avaient de très graves répercussionssur le reste de mon corps. Après le délai premier que j'avais vu m'être imposé à dix-huit ans avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité, il ne me restait que deux années supplémentaires à vivre.

Finalement, la minuterie attachée à ma vie écourta celle de Gray.

La cruauté. Je ne compris réellement le sens de ce mot qu'à cet instant.

C'était la première fois de toute ma vie que je pensai que je ne pourrais plus sourire. Même pendant dix-sept années où je ne pouvais voir les couleurs, j'avais toujours réussi à tenir bon, persuadée qu'être en vie et autrement en bonne santé était amplement suffisant.

Mais la dernière chose qui maintenait mon sourire avait disparu.

Une pensée soudaine apparut dans mon esprit.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai, pas vrai du tout ! Tu as encore Gray, tu te souviens ? »_

_« J'avais_, pensai-je misérablement. _J'avais Gray, mais il est parti maintenant. Il m'a laissée, à jamais. »_

Il l'avait fait pour que je puisse vivre.

Il avait accepté d'abandonner sa vie, son futur, juste pour assurer que j'en ai un. Il était mort pour moi, conscient de la douleur que sa perte me causerait, heureux tant que je vivrais, même si c'était sans lui.

Mais qu'avais-je donc de spécial, pourquoi me portait-il tant d'amour ?

Son amour… Il venait de me le prouver par son sacrifice. _« Mais je n'avais pas besoin de preuve ! »_ pensai-je amèrement. Je savais déjà à quel point il me chérissait, au point de me donner une chance de voir le monde tel qu'il était réellement.

A travers ses propres yeux.

Ma tête se redressa soudainement, et un brusque accès de force me remit sur mes pieds. Malgré la longue nuit que j'avais passée dehors, mes jambes me portèrent d'elle-même, soutenues, renforcées par une détermination nouvelle, jusqu'à mon appartement.

C'était cela que mon inconscient avait tenté de me faire comprendre, la raison pour laquelle il était toujours à mes côtés, pour laquelle il fallait que je continue de sourire comme je l'avais toujours fait. C'était ce qu'il m'avait laissé, en plus de nos photos et de nos souvenirs.

Une partie de lui… qu'il voulait être une part de moi.

Mais mains tremblaient sur la clé de mon appartement. Il me fallut trois essais, mais je parvins finalement à ouvrir la porte. J'entrai, et les ténèbres épaisses régnant à l'intérieur m'enveloppèrent.

Quelque part dans mon esprit, je réalisai que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était. Un rapide coup d'œil par une fenêtre m'apprit qu'il restait du temps avant que l'aurore n'illumine à nouveau le ciel. Cela expliquait l'obscurité ambiante, Lucy dormait probablement. Je ne pris pas la peine d'éclairer la maison. Je fonçai droit à ma chambre et allumai ma petite lampe de chevet.

Elles étaient là.

Sur ma table de nuit reposaient deux feuilles. Une photocopie du testament de Gray, les autorités ayant conservé l'original, et son formulaire de donneur.

Mes mains tremblèrent à nouveau comme je caressai son écriture du bout des doigts. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, mais je l'y reconnaissais tellement ! Un petit rire triste s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il gribouillait toujours son nom de famille de manière peu lisible.

_- Il n'est pas important, enfin pas vraiment. Du moment que l'on se souvient que j'ai existé, que Gray a existé, ça me suffit._

L'encre s'étala brusquement, comme une larme coulait sur son nom.

_Gray. Gray. Gray._

_Gray._

Mes doigts se resserrèrent, froissant le papier. Une dernière larme roula le long de ma joue.

…

- Six mois plus tard -

…

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui… Je le suis.

Je tendis mes mains devant moi, la gorge nouée. Les bandages me recouvrant les yeux m'empêchaient de distinguer quoi que ce soit. La main de Lucy reposait sur mon bras, me guidant doucement hors de la voiture, puis vers l'immeuble.

- Par ici, dit-elle m'orientant grâce à sa voix. Fais attention, il y a des escaliers, là.

- Je le sais.

Mes pas étaient assurés lorsque je montai les marches bien trop familières, menant à la porte d'entrée.

J'entendis le « clic » de la poignée, et entrai.

_« Cet endroit… Je sens encore son odeur…, _pensai-je, les larmes menaçant de couler derrière les bandes. _Il est toujours là. »_

J'accélérai l'allure, échappant à la main conductrice de Lucy. Elle me demanda de ralentir, mais je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose en tête à présent. La chambre de Gray.

Je fis irruption dans la pièce, de petites gouttelettes de transpiration perlant sur mon front. Une main tendue devant moi pour me repérer, j'avançai, aveugle, jusqu'au lit. Sentant la douce fabrique du coussin sous mes doigts, je m'assis, attendant que les battements de mon cœur ralentissent, que mon esprit s'apaise, attendant d'être vraiment prête.

J'avais donné mon accord pour la greffe, et mes nouveaux yeux avaient eu besoin de six mois pour se stabiliser, mon corps, pour les accepter. Le chirurgien avait insisté pour que l'on m'ôte les pansements à l'hôpital, prétextant un quelconque contrôle post-retrait, mais j'avais refusé et étais sortie contre avis médical. Il fallait que je le fasse ici, parce qu'ici était l'endroit où il se trouvait.

J'entendis les pas de Lucy dans le couloir. Elle entra et s'assit doucement à mes côtés.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-elle encore, posant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

Ma voix vacilla légèrement, mais j'espérai qu'elle avait entendu l'assurance que je voulais montrer.

- Oui, je suis prête.

Avec le plus grand soin, elle déroula les bandages. Alors que le nombre de couche s'amenuisait et que le pansement se desserrait, je commençai à percevoir de la lumière. Une fois que le tout fut enlevé, je touchai timidement mes paupières du bout des doigts.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Lucy. Ouvre les yeux doucement, ne sois pas trop rapide. Souviens-toi de ce que le médecin a dit.

J'acquiesçai, émue et incapable d'émettre le moindre son, pendant que mon esprit préparait mes yeux. Je serrai les paupières, puis les soulevai lentement, jusqu'à ce que mon environnement m'apparaisse clairement.

C'était stupéfiant.

_« Alors, c'est cela qu'il voulait que je voie, _pensai-je, sentant mes nouveaux yeux s'emplir de larmes. _C'est cela que j'ai manqué, pendant dix-sept ans… »_

Partout. Il y avait des couleurs partout, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Je ne vivais plus dans mon ancien monde en noir et blanc.

Je pris mon temps, rien que pour cligner des yeux, essayer de tout voir, me concentrer sur ce nouvel aspect de la réalité que je ne connaissais pas. Je pouvais finalement voir le visage de Lucy à nouveau, illuminé de nouvelles nuances, mais assombri par une évidente anxiété.

- Alors, c'est comment ? Est-ce que tu vois correctement ? J'ai combien de doigts ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant l'interrogatoire de mon amie, et fus heureuse de constater que cette simple action ne s'avérât pas douloureuse.

- Tout va bien. Je vois, même si tout est encore un peu étourdissant. Trois Lucy, je ne suis plus une enfant !

Je marquai une pause, mon estomac se noua douloureusement et un faible murmure sortit de ma gorge.

- Tu as la boite ?

Elle acquiesça, et me remit un petit carton.

- Tout est là, comme tu l'as demandé. Tu veux que je te laisse un peu seule ?

Je pris la boite et répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Je serais dans le salon. Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas, dit-elle en se levant.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre.

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, mon attention se dirigea sur le carton. Il contenait tout ce que Gray avait laissé : ses effets personnels, les cadeaux que je lui avais faits, les photos que nous avions pris ensemble.

Mes yeux se fixèrent sur un cliché en particulier, où nos deux visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Grâce à ce gros plan, je compris enfin ce dont il m'avait parlé tout ce temps. Mes cheveux, autrefois d'un gris légèrement plus clair que celui de mes yeux, étaient « bleus », et le regard anthracite que je voyais dans le miroir avait en réalité une couleur « saphir » plus profonde.

_« Exactement comme Gray me l'avait dit. »_

_Gray…_ Mes doigts caressèrent son image. Il était aussi, voire bien plus beau qu'à travers mon ancien regard monochrome, avec ses courts cheveux noirs dont les pointes indisciplinées partaient dans toutes les directions. La seule chose que je n'avais jamais vue était la couleur de ses yeux.

Ma main gauche heurta un objet dur, et j'aperçus une petite boite. L'écriture sur le couvercle était celle de Gray, mais c'était la première fois que je la voyais. Intriguée, je l'ouvris et y trouvai un petit miroir de poche rond surmonté d'une carte.

Soudain bouleversée, je commençai à lire la missive.

"_Juvia,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, je suis sûr que c'est que tu as accepté la greffe, et que tu en es ressortie en parfaite santé. S'il-te-plait, n'en veut pas à Natsu pour ne pas te l'avoir donnée plus tôt, je lui ai laissé un mot lui demandant de faire ça pour moi, comme une dernière faveur._

_A travers ce miroir, j'espère que tu pourras voir à quel point tes nouveaux yeux te vont bien. C'est aussi un médaillon, et j'y ai mis la photo qui nous représente le mieux à mon sens. J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas complètement, même si ton ancien monde en noir et blanc s'élargit et que tu peux voir bien plus de couleurs, d'autres couleurs que le gris._

_Je t'aime._

_Gray"_

J'eus soudain une terrible et irrépressible envie d'éclater en sanglots. Mon souffle s'accéléra et ma poitrine se trouva oppressée, mais je repoussai ce sentiment. J'avais promis que j'allais être forte, que je ne verserais plus de larmes avec mes nouveaux yeux.

Secouant la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées, je reposai la lettre et pris le miroir pour l'observer. Il était vraiment magnifique avec ses cristaux de glace et ses gouttes d'eau sculptés sur les côtés.

_« C'est nous. »_ pensai-je avec émotion, mes doigts courant sur les reliefs. Les gravures symbolisaient notre relation, notre amour, et que nous serions à jamais liés l'un à l'autre.

Mon pouce atteignit le bord du miroir, et je l'ouvris, prenant garde à ne pas me regarder dans la glace tout de suite. La surprise me coupa le souffle un instant.

Dans le médaillon se trouvait une photographie de nous, prise le jour où je lui avais avoué la vérité. Nous avions rendez-vous (même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment le compter comme tel puisque nous étions restés chez lui tout le temps), et je lui avais parlé de ma maladie pour la première fois.

_« Il le savait, _réalisai-je alors, plaquant ma main sur ma bouche, horrifiée. _Il avait tout prévu ! »_

Je venais de comprendre qu'au moment même où je lui avais parlé de mon affection, il avait pris sa décision et choisi d'échanger sa vie contre la mienne.

Je fermai les yeux, la souffrance et la tristesse étouffant un peu plus mon cœur mal cicatrisé.

_« Je ne le mérite pas, _pensai-je, _et lui, il ne méritait certainement pas de mourir pour moi. »_

_« Mais il l'a fait, et tu es en vie, _me répondit une petite voix dans mon esprit._ Il vivra toujours, il est une part de toi maintenant. »_

Une part de moi ?

J'ouvris alors les yeux et rassemblai mon courage. Bien que la couleur de nos iris soit presque identique, même moi qui ne pouvais les voir, j'étais capable de distinguer la subtile différence entre les deux nuances.

Je resserrai ma prise sur le miroir et inspirai profondément, me préparant tant physiquement que mentalement. Je regardai enfin mon reflet.

Deux orbes bleus foncés, similaires à celles que j'avais vues sur les photographies, me rendirent mon regard. Mais à mesure que je les détaillai attentivement, les prunelles sombres me devenaient un peu plus étrangères, en même temps qu'un peu plus familières.

J'approchai encore un peu le miroir pour scruter mes nouveaux yeux bleus.

Les yeux de Gray.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Comment était l'histoire?

Oui, c'était triste and je pense qu'il ya beaucoup qui veulent dénouement heureux. Si je peux, je écrirai un autre histoire for Gruvia/GrayJu.

J'espère que vous aimiez cette histoire. Encore, merci beaucoup à us4gi-chan pour la traduction.

Les commentaires, même si elles sont en français, sont très apprécié :D!

Merci beaucoup!


End file.
